General Skarr
General Skarr is a general who works for Hector. He also played as a character in the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Billys next door neighbor. Personality General Skarr has a bad temper, and sometimes tries to overthrow Hector Con Carne, as he believes he is more fit to rule the world, and is sick of being his lackey. Out of all the characters in the show, he has the worst possible luck, and he knows it. He is sick of his efforts going unappreciated, another reason he tries to overthrow Hector occasionally. In The Mother of all Evils, he briefly reveals that he is lonely, and states that the lonliness is the only thing worse than the others not appreciating him enough. He can be cruel, and has been known to kill a dog to feed the other five dogs (and use what happened to that dog as a threat to get the dogs to move faster), and treated Bozkov badly when told to train him. In Trouble with Skarrina, it is said by Estroy that he is the dumbest member of Evil Con Carne; however, this is not evident in any other episodes, and his own personal ideas for how to take over the world are usually very good. Thus it is possible his actions in that episode was the result of desperation and his usual bad luck, rather than stupidity. In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, he tries to avoid his old evil ways by gardening, but has threatened people with weapons to keep them off of his garden, suggesting that this method does not work. His garden is his most prized possession in this show. Appearance He has a glass eye where his red lightning bolt shaped scar is. He has a dark blue hat and a dark blue uniform and black boots. He is bald and wears an oddly shaped hat. It is shown that he is somewhat short, as he is shorter than Major Dr. Ghastly. However, he is still taller than Estroy, many of the henchmen who work for Hector, and children. It is stated in Gridlocked and Loaded that he has a uni-brow, and one quick look at him can confirm it. In the Underfist special, he is given a mustache and goatee, and his scar is more diagonal. He is usually depicted as being rather pale, but not as pale as Ghastly. Relationships Hector - His boss. Hector bosses him around all the time. Skarr sometimes tries to kill Hector off, since Skarr believes he would make a better ruler of the world. Trivia * 987654321.jpg|Comparison between Skarr's hat in his world ruler fantasy, and a Nazi Eagle symbol 1234567890-.jpg|Scar's symbol on banners in his taking over the world fantasy General Skarr may be loosely based on a stereotypical Nazi, as in the episode Emotional Skarr, when he fantasizes about ruling the world himself, his symbol is his scar in a circle similar to how the swastika was positioned. He also was shown in the same fantasy having an eagle on his hat, positioned in the same way as the Nazi eagle symbol. However, this is only evident in one scene, and he is not a Nazi himself. *According to the show's intro, he got his scar from running with scissors. *General Skarr is an homage to Herr Starr from the Preacher series. *His first name was revealed to be Reginald in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Episode Appearances Evil Con Carne: All of them Billy and Mandy episode appearances Skarred for life Herbicidal maniac Billy and mandys big boogy frights Underfist Spider Spooks (Cameo) Company Halt Chicken Ball Z (Non-Speaking Cameo) Gallery See General Skarr/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Male